


Distractions

by Sinedra



Series: Ryiah Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinedra/pseuds/Sinedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryiah wants Cullen, badly. He’s not joined her in bed, so she finds him still working. She’s not having any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this, it's my first time sharing smut I've written and so I was flustered writing the whole piece. Hopefully it isn't too terrible.

He was working on reports still. Typical. Cullen would sacrifice his own sleep if it meant keeping on top of everything. He’d be ahead for days, weeks even. Ryiah usually allowed him this privacy, curled up in his bed and falling asleep to the scent of him. Content in knowing she would wake with him at her side. Tonight, she refused to wait.

She’d climbed down the ladder, frustrated when he’d not even glanced her way. He was bent over a stack of papers, his eyes focused on the words they held. This wasn’t good for him anyway, he hadn’t bothered moving a candle closer. He subjected himself to struggle reading in the dim light. This would not do.

“Ara’isha,” his eyes finally rose from his papers and his face flushed a beautiful crimson as he took her in. Her small clothes and breast band had been abandoned upstairs; she’d commandeered one of his tunics and it hung loosely on her. One shoulder was completely bare as the fabric slipped down her arm, her collarbone left exposed from a too large collar, and the hem rested on her upper thighs.

“R-Ryiah.” He licked his lips and tried again, “Could you not sleep?”

“Isalan hima sa i’na.” Her voice was thick with lust, sultry in her desire for him. She’d wanted him all day. It had become unbearable waiting for night to satiate her desires, only to have him sit down here for hours. Creators be damned if she waited any longer in her torment.

“W-what?”

So she took matters into her own hands. Rather than ruining the organization of his desk, although she had some rather fond memories of him shoving those papers aside, she pulled his chair back. The sound was harsh against the floor as wood grated on wood. She couldn’t move the chair back far, being a bit heavy for her, but when she’d moved it enough, she straddled his lap.

“Garas, aman na'mis,” she whispered in his ear. He shivered beneath her and she brought her lips down to his neck, biting softly. Cullen’s breath left him quickly, his hips shifting beneath hers. His hands quickly covered her thighs, pushing up the tunic and caressing her skin before gripping her ass.

“Cullen.” It left her in a breathy moan as he pulled her flush against him and ground his hips against her aching core.

He chuckled and his fingers tangled in her long hair. “Finally, something I can understand.”

“Cheater!”

“You interrupted _me_ , remember?” At her smirk, he pulled her head to his, lips claiming her harshly. It was bruising, full of need, and she returned his fervor ardently. He parted her swollen lips with his tongue, thrusting it inside her mouth as her nails scraped against his scalp. Cullen bucked against her again, growling deep within his chest.

Ryiah pulled away first. Panting, but smirking. “And isn’t this so much better than paperwork?”

“If I had known you were still awake, I would have been up sooner.” He said trying to regain his breath as well. “So this is why you kept repeating that you were going to bed.”

She scoffed, “You never took the hint. I was waiting up there, tried to deal with my problem myself. It didn’t work and I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Cullen leaned back, his usually tamed hair now wonderfully tousled. It was no wonder Varric called him Curly. “Well my dear, you should have come to me much sooner.” She arched a brow at him and he smiled rather charmingly. “You know I would never let you face your problems alone.”

“Then forget your paperwork for one night Commander.” Ryiah pulled the tunic over her head and tossed it to the side, watching as his eyes darkened with desire. Taking in her naked chest. “I promise it’ll be worth it.”

He was hot beneath her; straining almost painfully against his breeches, she was sure. “Maker, Ryiah.” It was husky groan, sending heat down between her legs. “W-we should move this upstairs.”

“No!” Her teeth latched onto his lip, squeezing roughly to punish him. Cullen moaned loudly, wasting no time in slipping two fingers into her soaking sex. Her back arched roughly as he immediately found her sensitive spot, not letting up his pounding pace. The constant stimulation had her mewling, fingernails digging into his arms, gripping his tunic.

“Off.” It was the only command she could manage in the wake of the sudden pleasure, tugging the material in her hands roughly. He smiled and continued, defiantly ignoring her order. His thumb shifted to rub against her clit and she let out a strangled cry. Soon she was bucking against his hand, whimpering as she felt her pleasure start to crest. In the morning she would lament how she could do nothing for herself anymore, it was impossible to make herself come, with Cullen it was a matter of minutes.

“Creators!” His free hand began squeezing her breasts, his tongue flicking against sensitive nipples. “Cullen,” she whimpered. She wanted release, craved it.

“Come undone for me, vhenan.” He’d used elvhen, her pleasure-addled brain managed to notice. It was… sexy. Right now, though, anything he said would have made her all the hotter. Listening to his voice was like shooting lyrium straight into her blood. And so she obeyed his order. With a muffled cry, she clenched around his fingers and came. Her hand knotted in his curls as his mouth remained suckling her breast.

The stars she saw made her dizzy, so she closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder while she panted. Sweat covered her naked body, his breeches damp from her climax. It was a good thing he was out of his armor, his mantle would be soaked from where she lay against him.

Cullen planted kisses along her chest, her neck, and finally pulled her in for a deep kiss. He then brought her left hand up to his lips, kissing the sensitive skin where the anchor lay hidden. A tender gesture, but she didn’t want tender now. She pulled his hair harshly, making sure his eyes met hers as repeated her command again. “Clothes off. Now.”

“As my lady commands.” She perched on the edge of his desk and watched as he stood, removing each layer rather slowly. First went his tunic, joining the one she’d abandoned on the floor, followed swiftly by his breeches. Ryiah bit her lip at the way his need strained his small clothes, pleased with how he had responded to her.

When he’d finally abandoned his small clothes, he didn’t pull her back into his lap. Rather he spun her around and shoved her against his desk. She purred as his hand trailed along her back, rubbing along her arse before ghosting over her clit once more. “What are you waiting for?”

“Just admiring.”

“You can admire later.”

“Such a biting tone from the Inquisitor, what would people say?”

She moaned and swayed her hips, pushing back so her bare skin rubbed against his hot member. “Sathan, Cullen.”

“What?”

“Please!” It was a drawn out groan that turned into a sigh as he pressed against her entrance. His hands gripped her hips as he entered her slowly, gripping tightly as to keep himself controlled. Ryiah bit her lip as he filled her, reveling in the sensation of being whole once he’d sheathed himself inside her. “Creators, Cullen.”

Her lover pressed his chest flush against her back, hands turning her head for a kiss as he began an agonizingly slow pace. When he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, she broke away from the kiss with a moan. Throwing her head back against his shoulder, snapping her hips back against his.

Cullen hissed, thrust harshly back against her, biting her shoulder. Sucking painfully on the skin as his rhythm picked up. Thought and reason were leaving the elf as the pleasure began to overwhelm her, with each thrust she was pressed harder onto his desk with her arms barely able to support the rising intensity of his thrusts.

“Pala em elvar’el!” He didn’t understand, couldn’t have, but Cullen pulled back to grab her hips in a bruising hold. Dragging her back to meet him again and again and again. She would have cried her plea once more, except all that would come out of her mouth were moans and cries.

Drops of his sweat hit her back, his pattern was quickly becoming erratic. His grunts and groans music to her ears. By now, his papers were a mess, shoved on top of others and completely unorganized; nothing broke this time though. So much for trying to leave his desk alone. She felt Cullen grip her hair, wrapping it around his hand and jerking back. Ryiah arched her back harshly and pushed herself up in response, reaching back to grip his arm for support.

Moans and soft screams filled the air, probably hers, but all she could feel was the tension in her loins. The overwhelming feeling that she would burst at any second. Then with a great scream, his name torn from her hoarse throat, she come again. Her muscles contracting around him as she felt her heat drip down her thighs. Certainly more intense than the time before. Ryiah let her upper half collapse on the desk, chest heaving with exhaustion, consumed by bliss as her unsteady legs were supported by her lover.

It wasn’t long before Cullen joined her, saying her name in a strangled cry as he spilled his seed into her. The sudden warmth drawing another moan out of her as Cullen pulled them both into his chair. The couple panted as they leaned back, candle light made their sweat glisten.

When the euphoria started to fade, she turned so she could face him. A loving smile on her face as a finger traced the scar on his lip, tickling the whiskers on his face. “Ma’sal’shiral,” she sighed. His eyes followed her lips as she spoke, watching she spoke in her people’s fragmented tongue.

“I love you Cullen.” 

He gave her a tired smile before pulling her in for a soft kiss. “And I love you, will always love you. Till I’m called away to the Maker’s side.”

They embraced each other, staying that way for several quiet moments. Ryiah listened as his heartbeats slowed to normal and his breathing calmed, her head resting comfortably under his chin. “We should return to bed.”

“Indeed, since I won’t be getting anymore work done tonight.”

She pulled away, a mischievous smile tugging her tired lips. “Trust me, you won’t be.” 

* * *

Translations from [Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) by [Fenxshiral](http://fenxshiral.tumblr.com/).

Ara’isha - my man  
Isalan hima sa i’na - I lust to become one with you  
Garas, aman na'mis - Come to me, I shall sheathe your blade  
Sathan - please  
Pala em elvar’el! - Fuck me harder!  
Ma’sal’shiral - Love of my life


End file.
